


The Doctor's Gift

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice being with someone who's been through similar experiences as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> samparker asked for Doctor Who, Martha/Mickey, tenderness.

Martha relishes the tenderness she experiences when she’s with Mickey. They both know the extreme highs and the horrible lows that come from being with the Doctor, and while he doesn’t remember the year the world forgot, he’s the one person she can tell her story to (the awful memories, the desperate struggles, and the terrible times when she almost gave up) who she knows won’t judge her for what she did to survive in order to save the entire human race. Life isn’t peaceful or perfect, but as Martha looks over at Mickey (while they hide from a rouge Sontaran who’s determined to kill them one way or another), she can’t help but smile at the wonderful gift the Doctor had inadvertently given her.


End file.
